There is a technology that, when a moving body is desired to be automatically operated in a disaster-stricken area or for a mine, a human operates the moving body from a remote location using a camera image. For example, in accordance with the technology disclosed in JP-A-2011-28495 (PTL 1), a camera is attached to a moving body so as to capture an image of the front of the moving body, an image acquired by the camera is displayed via wireless communication on an operation monitor for an operator at a remote location, and the operator operates the moving body while watching the monitor. In accordance with the technology disclosed in JP-A-10-275015 (PTL 2), complements between images are made to improve the quality of the transmitted images.